Jack's date
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Will dares Elizabeth to go on a date with Jack, but what does this date entail? Sparrabeth if you look at it that way. One-shot


**This is something random I came up with the other night... It isn't intended to be Sparrabeth, but it's there. Enjoy!!**

On a dare from Will, Elizabeth was going on a date with Jack. The terms of the dare was that if she successfully completed the date then Will would have a big surprise for her. Elizabeth viewed the whole thing with distaste, but Will promised her that this was huge, and that she should do it. She reluctantly agreed, and Jack had jumped for joy. He decided to keep the details undercover, telling Will, and only Will, who wouldn't tell. Even though Elizabeth tortured him endlessly (including tickling, practical jokes and endless texts) his lips were zipped. Maddeningly enough, he would drop hints, like "You'll love what Jack has planned." or "This'll be one of the greatest nights of your life!!" Elizabeth's curiosity was so great that she couldn't back down as she had been thinking she might do. It would only be for a few hours (or so Jack had told her), so she should be able to stand it. A text from Jack came in while she was getting dressed, so she read it.

**Dress comfortably but dressy. **

She didn't reply, but followed the directions. She decided on a silver tank-top paired with a knee length black skirt. Her trusty sandals that could be both dressy and causal when she needed them completed the outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror, she carefully applied her makeup. Not too much, but enough to be noticed. Her hair, well, that could use some work.

Two hours later

Elizabeth was waiting rather impatiently in the small living room of her tiny apartment. Jack was supposed to be here by now, but he was rather late. At least by a half-an-hour. She should just call him and cancel the whole thing. She was about to pick up her phone when the doorbell rang. She power walked over and yanked open the door, a scowl forming on her face. It instantly was replaced with a smile when she saw her next door neighbor, Orlando. He was the cutest guy in the complex, and he had a crush on Elizabeth. This information was well known, as was the fact that Elizabeth was the only one who didn't want to date him. He wouldn't give up though, and everybody laughed with him every time Elizabeth turned him down. It had become a joke, and so he never gave up. He knew by now that Elizabeth wouldn't go out with him, but it was all in good fun. Tonight was no different. There was a pool party at the pool, and Orlando had come to ask Elizabeth to go with him. Seeing Orlando at Elizabeth's door, the neighbors all gathered round.

"Elizabeth, there's a party tonight, and you look dressed for the occasion."

"I am dressed, but not for the party. At least, I don't think so."

"But you must come with me!! I am the only one who is worthy of your affections!" This happened nearly every time they met. Elizabeth smiled.

"Then I challenge you to a duel!! If I win, then you won't ask me out again. If you win, then I will marry you, even though my heart belongs to another." That was her speech. She wasn't allowed to change a word, otherwise she'd hear about it for days afterward. Orlando was ready. He raced into his apartment and brought out his foils. Elizabeth didn't have any, so she always borrowed one of Orlando's. He always insisted on her having the best one, but she never took it. So the best one was always laid aside. Both sides assumed their positions. Orlando in his swim trunks and t-shirt, Elizabeth in her tank-top and skirt. The duel started, and Orlando quickly gained the upper hand. He chased her all the way down the walkway, with her moving backwards as quickly as possible. He backed her up against the gate, and knocked the foil out of her hand.

"Surrender." He snarled. Elizabeth showed fear, but the rest of the complex was smirking. This was the first time Orlando had ever won, and they waited to see what he would do.

"Never." Elizabeth had a better snarl than Orlando. She looked to the side, and saw Jack's Dodge Viper driving in. Twirling out of the way, she grabbed her foil and started to fence again. She had the element of surprise on her side, and quickly beat Orlando.

"Another day without you, vermin!!" This was the fun part. Every time she had to think up a new name to call him, and vermin was the first thing that popped into her head. She turned, grabbed her purse, ran lightly down the stairs and waved goodbye. Orlando faked tears.

"My love, how will I live without you?" This was his parting line.

"You'll live!!" And that was hers. Jack turned to her.

"What was that about?" The confusion in his voice was clear.

"Oh, it's just a game I play with him."

"Does Will know about this?" Elizabeth gave Jack a look.

"Of course he does!! Did you think I kept secrets from him?" Jack shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to know. So, off we go!!" He could have whispered, and she still could have heard him. That's how quiet the engine.

"Where are we going?" Jack just smiled mysteriously. He still wouldn't tell her!! They drove down the road and passed several old beat up buildings. They kept getting worse and worse, when they popped into the nice side of town. Here, all the yards were green and well-kept, the buildings looked nicer. Jack reached around, and put a blindfold on Elizabeth. She didn't say anything, much to Jack's surprise. But what Jack didn't know couldn't hurt him. The cloth he used wasn't that great, and she could pretty much see right through it. But, for Jack, she closed her eyes and didn't look. Finally the flashy car pulled to a stop.

"You can take that off now, luv." Elizabeth ripped the blindfold off and looked. They had come to The Door, where the band Sky Eats Airplane was playing. She had aways wanted to see them in concert, and now was her chance.

"Jack, tell me you have tickets." Her voice was breathless with anticipation. Jack looked hurt.

"Of course I do. Why else would we be here?"

"Oh Jack!!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Now, no more of that. Let's go in!" The couple walked up the steps, and to the door. The bouncer took their tickets and checked their ID's, and waved them in. Turns out that Jack not only had seats, he had the best seats you could have asked for. Elizabeth was in heaven. Sky Eats Airplane was her favorite band, and she whole-heartedly enjoyed the concert. She couldn't say about Jack though, because he was more into classic rock, like Rolling Stones, Queen, and others. But he seemed to enjoy himself pretty well. When the concert was over, Jack had another surprise. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two backstage passes. Now if Elizabeth had been thrilled that she was at the concert, she was almost dead with excitement.  
"Jack Sparrow, tell me something. Where did you get these tickets?" Jack appeared to think.

"Well, I knew you liked them, so I bought tickets. I won backstage passes off of the radio." How far in advance had he done this?

"When did you get the tickets?" Jack gave her a look.

"Some things are best to be kept secrets, luv." Jack could be so infuriating sometimes!! But if he wouldn't tell her, then she would never know. Unless he told Will, which he probably hadn't. After going backstage and meeting the guys, taking pictures and getting autographs, the couple left the building. It was dark by now, and the Viper's headlights cut through the darkness like butter. They drove up to the Texas De Brazil, and climbed out. She had been here before, so she knew what to expect. They walked in, and they were whisked off to their table. It was in the back, in a secluded area. The waiter came by with a tray of sirloin, but neither Jack nor Elizabeth wanted sirloin. Jack was in the mood for pork, and Elizabeth chicken. When the waiter with pork came, Jack took two pieces and right after that waiter left, the one with chicken walked up. Elizabeth wasn't as hungry as Jack, so she just took one piece. Finally, the matrie'd came by and asked what they would have to drink. Jack chose rum, while Elizabeth wanted a glass of wine. They didn't really talk at all during dinner, they just ate because they were both starving. When they were finished, Jack paid the waiter, and the couple strolled around downtown. Jack suggested going over to Barnes & Noble, and Elizabeth readily agreed. She loved to read, and she had finally remember to stick her gift card into her purse. It took them about fifteen minutes to walk over there. On the way, they mainly talked about one thing, which was Elizabeth's younger brother, and how he and his girlfriend were going about the whole dating/courtship thing the wrong way. None of the three (Jack, Will and Elizabeth) could convince him to do it the right way, so they were giving up. Now they just laughed and were shocked about how far they had gone. When they finally reached Barnes & Noble, they walked inside, and Jack instantly walked over to the war books, while Elizabeth wandered over to the pirate books. She had just about selected one when Jack came over in a hurry.

"Lizzy, come over this way!!" A bewildered Elizabeth followed Jack over to the cafe section of the store, and there was Orlando. Elizabeth gasped and ducked. Jack followed her.

"What's wrong, I thought he was your friend!!"

"Yes, he is. But I didn't want to see him here, not while I'm with you!! Everybody'll think I'm cheating on Will!!" That part was true. If Orlando heard about something, the rest of the apartment complex was sure to hear about it as well. Well, that was true for anybody who lived there.

"Well, then, should we leave?" Elizabeth nodded, and the duo snuck over to the other door. They slipped out unnoticed, and started walking back to Jack's car. Elizabeth was chilly, so Jack put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked like that all the way back to the Texas De Brazil. Once there, they climbed into Jack's car and sped off towards Elizabeth's house. When they got there, before Elizabeth could open her door, Jack leaped out and opened it for her. He walked her all the way up the stairs and to her door.

"It was lovely, Elizabeth." There was no doubt about how sincere he was.

"Same here. Thank you so much!!"

"My pleasure."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Will had planned something for the threesome.

"See ya then." Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, and blushed.

"Bye!!" He turned and ran down the walkway. When he reached the stairs, he jumped on the rail and slid down. Elizabeth ran to the rail.

"You'll hurt your self if you're not careful!!"

"I quit being careful a long time ago!" That was so Jack. He jumped in his car, and sped off. Elizabeth smiled and turned around. There was half the complex. They all had their arms folded across their chests, and the look on their faces said, "Who was that, and where is Will?"

"Oh, that's Will's best friend. He took me out to see Sky Eats Airplane, because Will couldn't go. It was all Will approved." Satisfied, the neighbors left. Elizabeth walked into her house and sighed. Another lonely evening. She walked into the living room, and there was Will. Before she could say anything, he ran over and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh."

Getting onto one knee, he asked a singe question.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

The End

**A/N: Believe it or not, I don't own Sky Eats Airplane, The Door or Texas De Brazil. They're all downtown. Well, Sky Eats Airplane is going on tour. They're a semi-famous band, and I worked for one of the guy's moms a couple of times last month. The only things I own are Orlando (yes, I named him after Orlando Bloom) and the storyline.**


End file.
